Sí, mi capitán
by Lenayuri
Summary: Un paquete llega al 221B y el contenido es muy bien aprovechado por Sherlock y John. [Slash] [JW/SH]


**Advertencias**: Slash. Juego de rol.

**Nota**: Para _Amelia_, espero que esto te quite el aburrimiento.

Hagamos fiesta porque aparentemente mi bloqueo con Sherlock terminó (¡_yey_!) y bueno, ya extrañaba a mis bebés. ¡Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar! Es mi sustento ;)

* * *

**Sí, mi capitán.**

—¿Sherlock?— la voz de John trajo de vuelta al detective. El médico subía las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando Sherlock le lanzó un vistazo, notó una pequeña caja en sus manos. El detective no preguntó, pero John sabía que tenía curiosidad, aunque no lo demostrara —Ah, esto— dijo, dejando la bolsa del Tesco en la mesa del comedor, procurando evitar los experimentos del moreno y comenzando a acomodar todo en la despensa —Lo encontré en la entrada, es para ti.

Sherlock, quien efectivamente tenía curiosidad, se levantó del sofá sin decir palabra, ondeando su bata tras de sí como una capa. _Tan teatral como siempre_, pensó John. El paquete estaba al otro extremo de la mesa esperando por su dueño. El detective lo inspeccionó, leyendo el remitente, tanteando el peso, características… la voz de John tras de sí interrumpió su escrutinio —Ábrelo ya, Sherlock, no es una bomba.

Efectivamente, no era una bomba, era algo mucho peor. Era un paquete enviado por su madre. Y las cosas que venían de esa mujer _no_ eran agradables.

Como pocas veces, Sherlock se sintió un poco – casi nada – temeroso del contenido, y el hecho de que John estuviese parado a su lado para ver el contenido no ayudaba tampoco. Tragando saliva, el detective abrió la caja y después de quitar un par de hojas de papel, supuso que para proteger el contenido, encontró una camisa blanca. Pasándosela a John, quien se movía curioso, se enfocó al resto del paquete. Había un pantalón café, chaleco azul, botas altas, cinturón, sombrero de…

—¿Un disfraz?— preguntó John con las prendas sobre el hombro, mientras analizaba con ambas manos la camisa —¿De pirata?

Sherlock suspiró y notó una nota al final de la caja, la sacó y leyó en voz alta, sabiendo que el rubio querría saber —Querido Sherlock— el detective gruñó ante esto —Te envío este disfraz para que asistas a la fiesta de disfraces que el compañero de Mycroft, Greg, va a realizar en unos días. Diviértete mucho, hijo. Mis saludos a John.

John no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse, Sherlock le miraba con una ceja alzada, casi parecía indignado —Lo siento, Sherlock, pero ¿esto no debió llegar hace una semana?

Dicha fiesta había sido una semana antes, a la cual, por cierto, Sherlock no quiso asistir debido a lo _aburrido_ y _tedioso_ que era el asunto. John tuvo que usar algunos _trucos_ para obligarlo a ir – trucos que se traducen en no permitirle realizar experimentos o prohibirle la entrada a la morgue de Bart. John era de armas tomar cuando decidía ser un cabrón.

—Aparentemente el servicio postal no es tan efectivo como mi madre cree.

—Sí, bueno— el rubio se limpió una pequeña lágrima y se sobó el estómago. Tanto reír le provocó dolor en los músculos —¿Y bien?— preguntó curioso.

—¿Y bien qué, John?

—¿Vas a probártelo?

—No seas ridículo— reprochó el moreno.

—Anda, no seas así— John seguía riéndose, aunque no tan fuerte como hace unos minutos. Al ver que su compañero se retiraba al sofá, lo siguió —Sherlock— llamó.

—Dije que no, John.

—¿Por mí?— John odiaba usar tretas sucias con el detective, pero a veces Sherlock era tan borde que debía hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando no quería comer.

Mantuvieron una pequeña lucha de miradas, donde Sherlock claramente decía _no_ y John lo pedía _por favor_.

Sherlock cedió, como siempre, ante la mirada de John.

Cuando el detective azotó la puerta del baño, con caja en brazos, John sonrió. Nuevamente había salido vencedor; era una alegría que sólo podía compartir con Sherlock – y molestarlo con ello a veces – pero era algo de ellos dos, un acuerdo de privacidad que estipulaba que ambos podían usar cualquier _método_ para que el otro hiciera lo que deseara. Porque Sherlock usaba sus propios métodos para que John dejara que él hiciera sus experimentos, John, la mayoría de las veces, lo hacía para que el detective comiera. Un trato simple, un trato justo.

John esperó paciente en el sofá a que Sherlock regresara y cuando lo hizo, el médico no pudo articular palabra.

Si no mal recordaba, el traje era del personaje principal de aquella película sobre piratas, Piratas del Caribe, si no mal recordaba. Era Jack Sparrow – aunque sin sombrero, el cual seguía en la caja.

A pesar de ser holgado, el pantalón enmarcaba perfectamente la figura del detective; la camisa, abierta del pecho, dejaba ver fácilmente la nívea piel de Sherlock. John encontró que su mirada no podía alejarse de ese pedacito de piel al descubierto.

Con una sonrisa petulante, Sherlock habló —¿Qué es lo que mira, _bellaco_?

La primera reacción de John fue arquear una ceja y mirar con extrañeza a Sherlock, pero luego, al notar su sonrisa arrogante, decidió seguirle el juego —Sólo aprecio su belleza, capitán.

—¿Y se puede saber quién dejó que subiera a mi barco, _polizón_?— Sherlock no lo admitiría, al menos no de momento, pero aquello estaba divirtiéndole demasiado.

—Nadie, capitán— respondió John, asumiendo su rol —Es sólo que escuché los rumores y quise verlo con mis propios ojos— dijo poniéndose de pie, a un palmo de distancia del detective.

—¿Y qué rumores son esos?— preguntó Sherlock, dando un paso más hacia John, viéndole a los ojos.

—Sobre lo sublime que es el capitán de este barco.

—Ya veo— Sherlock se inclinó, sus labios casi tocando los de John —¿Y qué es lo que hará, pequeño bandido, para evitar que lo arroje por la borda por su osadía?

—Lo que me pida, capitán— John respondió, sosteniendo la mirada de Sherlock, sintiendo un tirón en su pantalón. La sexy vista del detective no ayudaba tampoco.

—Interesante— expresó, inclinándose un poco más ante John, dándole un beso a su _bandido_, beso que el rubio correspondió.

John se tambaleó, cayendo sentado en el sofá nuevamente, atrayendo consigo al detective que se subió en su regazo, con una de sus piernas a cada lado de él. Era una de las mejores formas de besar a Sherlock, según el médico, porque podía besarlo y tocarlo sin necesidad de preocuparse por la diferencia de alturas.

Mientras John degustaba el sabor de la boca de Sherlock, su mano paseó entre la abertura de la camisa de seda. Al contacto, Sherlock dio una sacudida y John, sintiéndose un poco travieso, pellizcó uno de los pezones del detective por encima de la tela. El jadeo ahogado entre sus bocas fue incentivo suficiente para volver a hacerlo.

John se separó un poco de esos labios en forma de corazón para decir —Quítate el pantalón— cuando Sherlock se puso de pie, el médico le hizo señas para que le facilitara una pierna, ayudándole a quitarse la bota, hizo lo mismo con la otra. En el mismo instante en el que el pantalón de Sherlock cayó, John lo atrajo hacia sí de nuevo, colocándolo en la misma posición, volviendo a colocar su mano en su pecho y la otra en su trasero.

—Pensé…— balbuceó Sherlock —… que yo era el capitán— terminó, gimiendo cuando John le apretó una nalga.

—Hubo un motín, capitán— terminó John, enterrando la cara en su cuello, mordiendo los puntos que sabía volvían loco al detective.

—¡John!

—Lo sé— sonrió petulante, mordiendo nuevamente. Sus manos comenzaron a amasar sus nalgas, maravillándose con la suavidad de éstas. Bajó su rostro hasta quedar al nivel de su pecho y dejó besos aquí y allá, entreteniéndose con sus pezones, mordiendo y lamiéndolos como si de un dulce se tratara.

Una de sus manos se trasladó al frente y comenzó a frotar el pene de Sherlock sobre la camisa; bendito Sherlock por no usar ropa interior. La fricción de la tela de la camisa debía ser sumamente intensa, porque Sherlock comenzó a retorcerse y restregarse contra su mano cada vez más, pidiendo más contacto. Sintiendo que su propio miembro reclamaba, rodó hasta colocar a Sherlock boca arriba en el sofá.

El médico observó embelesado la belleza de Sherlock. Su mirada nublada por el deseo y la lujuria, sus labios hinchados, los pequeños moretones en su cuello y pecho causados por sus besos… era la maldita imagen del sexo y sólo John la había visto.

John se puso de pie y se quitó la ropa; pensó en terminar de desnudar a Sherlock, pero esa camisa se le veía tan jodidamente bien…

Encontró el tubo de lubricante bajo el cojín del sofá y le sonrió a Sherlock —¿Preparado, capitán?

—Cállate, John— respondió Sherlock con un bufido y una sonrisa. John se apresuró.

Preparar a Sherlock se había vuelto algo íntimo entre ambos, pues John nunca apresuraba las cosas por más _ansioso_ que se encontrara y Sherlock agradecía la cantidad de información que aquella acción acarreaba. Porque con John todo era nuevo e interesante. Incluso un beso.

Y eso era lo que amaba de él. Nunca era aburrido.

Cuando John estuvo seguro de la preparación, comenzó a entrar en Sherlock. Las sensaciones nublaban su mente, su juicio, todo su mundo era Sherlock, nada más importaba en esos momentos.

Incluso si la casa estuviese en llamas, nada importaba.

Hace tiempo que Sherlock entregó su cuerpo y alma – si es que tenía alguna – a John y como recompensa, había obtenido lo mismo de parte del médico. Tenían altas y bajas, sí, como cualquier pareja en el mundo, pero sabían sobrellevarlo. Como decía el dicho, siempre hay un roto para un descocido. Y John era el paliativo para su día a día, él era sus tres parches de nicotina, John era eso y mucho más.

Y cada vez que el clímax llega al detective, volviendo su mente en blanco, oprimiendo con fuerza el miembro de John en su interior, sintiéndose lleno, escuchando el gruñido del rubio al venirse en su interior, Sherlock sabe que no hay nada mejor en el mundo que John.

Porque John es su mundo.

John se desploma, aún dentro de él, repartiendo besos afectivos en Sherlock. Recordándole con cada uno de ellos cuánto lo ama y cuán agradecido está de estar a su lado. Sherlock quiere decirlo también y lo hace.

—Te amo.

John sonríe, porque son contadas las veces que Sherlock se abre lo suficiente como para decirlo y lo agradece, porque a pesar de que sabe que el detective lo ama también, a veces también necesita escucharlo – cuestión de egos, supone.

—Yo también te amo— respondió John, sentándose y tomando la caja de pañuelos desechables de detrás del sofá, donde siempre estaban para casos de emergencias, como ese. Limpió con sumo cuidado y amor el vientre manchado de Sherlock, quitándole la camisa en el proceso y arrojándola al piso —Creo que no era _exactamente_ para ese motivo que lo mandó tu madre.

—Supongo— dijo Sherlock, restándole importancia. La mirada de Sherlock no convenció a John en absoluto.

—Piensas que fue mucho mejor el uso que nosotros le dimos ¿no es verdad?— preguntó John, atrayendo al detective para otro beso.

—Tal vez— y el brillo en la mirada del detective, sumada con la sonrisa pícara en su rostro, fue lo que John necesitó para levantarse, tomar la mano de Sherlock y encaminarse a la bañera.

Tal vez, pensó John, la próxima vez pudiese conseguir un traje más _acorde_ a la situación… o tal vez sólo con una corbata.

Sí, la corbata sonaba bien.


End file.
